uminekofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maria Ushiromiya
María Ushiromiya (' 右 代 宮 真 里亞 Ushiromiya Maria) '''is the daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya, mother of Edelia Ushiromiya and the granddaughter of Kinzo. She is prone to childish and capricious behaviors, of which her mother usually punishes her by slapping her or abusing her in different ways. Maria takes pride in her knowledge of magic and knows the epitaph of the memory witch. She is usually the only one who receives Beatrice's letters or finds them after revealing another murder in a closed room. She is known as "Alias The Great Madareth". When she turns 34 and has a daughter named Edelia who is prone to childish, spoiled and rude behaviors, of which Maria generally punishes her daughter by slapping her or abusing her as her mother Relaciones *Kinzo Ushiromiya - grandfather *Rosa Ushiromiya - madre *Akihito- padre *Edelia Ushiromiya - hija *Krauss Ushiromiya - tío *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - tía *Jessica Ushiromiya - prima *Eva Ushiromiya - tía *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - tío *George Ushiromiya - primo *Rudolf Ushiromiya - tío *Asumu Ushiromiya - tía *Kyrie Ushiromiya - tía *Battler Ushiromiya - primo , hechicero *Ange Ushiromiya - prima, aprendiz, Media bruja *Beatrice - amiga , Maestra *Sakutaro - mueble, mejor amigo , cuidador de ella *Lambdadelta - Rival *Estacas del Purgatorio- Ayudantes - campana de magia *Eva-Beatrice - Amiga *Chiyo Kumasawa - Idolo para Matar *Siesta 00 - Enemiga *Featherinne Augustus Aurora - Maestra De Magia Sangrienta. *Lion Ushiromiya - Hijo Mayor Apariencia Ella usa una falda negra con una raya de color rosa en la parte inferior y debajo una maya de encaje. Al subir, ella tiene una camisa con botones de manga larga de color rosa pálido, con adornos del mismo color en los hombros y en el cuello. Sobre esto, usa un corsé oscuro de color azul marino, del cual, en su lado izquierdo tiene grabado la insignia de la familia, y una cinta roja que llega hasta la zona donde comienza la falda. Maria usa unos calcetines blancos que le llegan hasta la rodilla y zapatos rojos con encaje en la parte superior del pie y en el tobillo. En su cabeza, ella tiene una pequeña corona negra, atado con un cintillo rojo cuyo arco se encuentra justo debajo de su barbilla. Casi siempre tiene su bolso rosado, el cual tiene un pañuelo rojo atada alrededor. Es en este bolso en donde Maria lleva las cartas que recibe de Beatrice. En los últimos arcos, ella también se ve jugando y hablando con su león de peluche, Sakutaro. Personalidad Maria es una niña de edad Media adolescente (en el primer episodio, su madre confirma que ella tiene diez años y cursa septimo grado), aunque usualmente actua como su fuese más joven. Esto Que a Una Diplicada Gata la mete en problemas con su madre y se gana una o dos bofetadas en la mejilla. A pesar de la conducta de su madre, Maria aún la ama y, hasta uno de los últimos arcos, se refusa a creer que su madre se va a ver a su novio en lugar de ir a trabajar. Cuando Maria se Entera Que Sakutaro A Muerto Ella Culpa a Su Propia familia de aberle Asesinado , ella Intento Matar a Battler Ushiromiya y A Ange Ushiromiya. A menudo discute con su primo Battler, muchas veces acerca de si Beatrice es real o no. Perfil del Meta-Mundo Una pequeña maga que heredó la sangre negra de Kinzo. Ella tiene un talento natural que Kinzo no tiene y, aunque ella es muy joven, alcanzó el nivel de maga. Sin embargo, sus poderes son aún muy débiles y ella es sólo una aprendiz. No obstante, su encontadora habilidad para dar poderes mágicos a herramientas es un don natural y los objetos mágicos que ella hace son un encuentro incluso para la clase majestral. Después es revelado que su referencia de brujas viene de la conducta de una persona. Por ejemplo, cuando su madre se vuelve violenta, es considerada como la Bruja Negra por Maria. Lo mismo va para Beatriz. Perfil de Bruja ''La Bruja de los Orígenes, quien vivirá por mil años en el futuro. Ella tiene el poder mágico maternal para dar a luz a uno (1) desde el Mar de Zero. A primera vista, este poder mágico es frágil, pero no importa cuantas veces multipliques cero (0), no se convertirá en otra cosa que no sea cero. Se dice que el único que ella dé a luz podría eventualmente superar los cielos. Ella es lealmente protegida por Beatrice, quien comprende su verdadero valor y está en una alianza con Beatrice. Su magia es hacer que los dulces caigan del cielo (polvorear azúcar en agua purificada por el sol y decir un conjuro), magia para hacer que la cena de mañana sea croquea de crema, magia para hacer deliciosos pimientos, magia para hacer el buen tiempo cuando tú salgas. Rol en los Juegos Legend of the Golden Witch Maria es introducida en este arco como la hija de la hija menor de Kinzo Ushiromiya. Maria toma un papel antagónico en este arco mostrándose como cómplice del asesino que se hace llamar Beatrice. Es revelado que tiene un gran conocimiento sobre ocultismo. Trata de convencer a Battler que Beatrice existe y por ello se lleva la sospecha de los demás sobrevivientes de que ella se está pasando información con el asesino. Desaparecida Kihihihihihihihihihi. Nota de Maria En el momento en que leas, yo estaré probablemente muerta. La única diferencia será si hay o no un cuerpo. Tú, quien has leído esto. Por favor, descubre la verdad. Ese es mi único deseo. —— Ushiromiya, Maria Turn of the Golden Witch En Turn of the Golden Witch se destaca la relación entre Maria y su madre, Rosa. El asesino le dedica el primer crepúsculo a Maria, escribiendo en la puerta de la capilla "Happy Halloween for Maria". Maria y su madre sobreviven hasta el final. Ambas son perseguidas por los mayordomos con cabeza de carnero de Beatrice. Rosa le dice a Maria que huya de la isla, que nade lo más que pueda, pero ella decide quedarse con su madre hasta que llega la medianoche del día 5 de Octubre y su paradero es desconocido. Desaparecida En la Tierra Dorada, ella pudo saber que su mamá aún la ama. Por ahora, ella está satisfecha. Banquet of the Golden Witch Producto de que Eva estaba enferma y Maria estaba llorando debido a que no encontraba su rosa, Rosa se ve obligada a ir a buscarla al jardín. Mientras la buscaban, Eva llega con un paraguas donde ellas y se convierte en Eva-Beatrice. Ella les dice que son las elegidas para el segundo crepúsculo, torturándolas y reviviéndolas una y otra vez. Después llega Beatrice, pidiéndole disculpas a Maria por no poder cumplir su promesa de llevarla a la Tierra Dorada y la estrangula. Muerta Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el jardín de rosas. La causa de muerte fue estrangulamiento. Probablemente con manos desnudas. Juzgando por la situación, probablemente es apropiado pensar que ella fue asesinada después de Rosa. Luego su sangre se convirtió en tinta roja por el juramento de la bruja. Alliance of the Golden Witch El pasado de Maria es revelado en 1998 a través de su diario, que se encuentra en manos de su prima, Ange. Maria se vuelve la maestra bruja de Ange, enseñándole magia y prestándole los muebles del Mariage Sorciere, las Estacas del Purgatorio. Se revela que Maria tenía un león de peluche, llamado Sakutaro, que más tarde Beatrice le da una apariencia humana. Sakutaro fue creado por Rosa para el cumpleaños de Maria y desde ahí se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Al avanzar la historia, Rosa destruye a Sakutaro, provocando en Maria ira y sed de venganza. Después del primer crepúsculo, en el meta-mundo, Maria comienza a torturar a Rosa en venganza de la muerte de Sakutaro. Al final del arco, Beatrice no quiere continuar su juego con Battler, por lo que se esconde en la Tierra Dorada con Maria. Luego llega Ange, revive a Sakutaro y le pide a Maria que deje la Tierra Dorada para que Beatrice continúe con el juego. Muerta Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el comedor. No es posible notar heridas externas, Battler hipotetizó que podría haber sido algún tipo de veneno. La forma más pacífica de ser invitado a la Tierra Dorada. End of the Golden Witch Muerta Su cuerpo fue descubierto en la habitación de los primos en el segundo piso de la casa de huéspedes. La causa directa de muerte es desconocida, pero su cuello fue abierto por un cuchillo afilado. La herida es muy profunda, por lo que cualquiera podría fácilmente ver que ella definitivamente murió. Dawn of the Golden Witch En la casa de invitados, Maria está reunida con sus primos, Shannon y Erika, discutiendo la leyenda de Beatrice. Cuando Erika comienza a cuestionarla, Maria hace un berrinche y describe como Beatrice una vez llenó una copa cerrada y vacía con un dulce usando magia. Erika se burla de Maria y la reta a provarlo, aunque los otros tratan de intervenir. Maria y Erika llevan sus argumentos al meta-mundo, donde se convierte en una batalla de brujas en toda regla de verdades rojas y azules. Maria demuestra el hechizo que llena la taza con dulces mientras aún estña cerrada y le dice a Erika que no puede usar el hechizo debido a su toxina anti-magia. Para sorpresa de Maria, Erika realiza el truco de todos modos con la apertura de la taza y llenarla con dulces mientras los ojos de Maria están cerrados, al igual que lo había hecho cuando Beatrice realizó el hechizo y lo descarta como un engaño de tercera categoría. Maria es defendida por Sakutaro, quien negocia una tregua entre las dos. Maria regresa llorando al mundo real y los demás (ajena al aspecto del meta-mundo de los argumentos) regañan a Erika por molestar a Maria. Maria pronto comienza riendo y reafirma su fé en la magia, indicando que la toxina de Erika le impedirá ver la felicidad que viene con la magia. Maria es llevada arriba a jugar con sus primos, logrando volver a su antiguo yo, alegre. Más tarde, se enfrenta a Kanon en el meta-mundo después de que este asesinara a Rosa, pero llega Shannon a cumplir con su misión del duelo del amor y derrota a Maria. Muerta Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el salón. Erika no realizó una detallada examinación. Muerte Certera Su cuello fue completamente cortado por una cuchilla. Perfecto tipo de cuerpo. Imposible de ser equivocado en una autopsia y es perfectamente capaz de ser identificado. Requiem of the Golden Witch Willard le pregunta a Maria que como conoció a Beatrice. Maria le comienza contando como surgió su interés en el ocultismo debido a la ausencia de un padre y la influencia de un colegio cristiano. Después le cuenta situaciones que vivió con Beatrice, como ella le mostró su magia y como ambas crearon la Mariage Sorciere. Muerta En la Tea Party es mostrado que ella fue asesinada por Kyrie. Sin embargo, su muerte no es directamente descrita, pero se puede asumir que fue degollada o apuñalada hasta morir. Twilight of the Golden Witch Muerta Es asesinada por Kyrie y Rudolf en el noveno crepúsculo. Resultado de los juegos Legend of the Golden Witch: Perdida en el décimo crepúsculo. Turn of the Golden Witch: Perdida en el décimo crepúsculo. Banquet of the Golden Witch: Muerta en el segundo crepúsculo. Alliance of the Golden Witch: Muerta en el décimo crepúsculo. End of the Golden Witch: Muerta en el primer crepúsculo. Dawn of the Golden Witch: Muerta en el primer crepúsculo. Curiosidades *En varios capítulos del anime, se ve a Maria viendo episodios de Higurashi. *El nombre de Maria viene de la Virgen María de la religión católica debido al factor de que ella cree que nació de una mujer virgen debido a que Rosa siempre le dijo que ella nunca tuvo un padre. Esto también puede ser que le viene su título de bruja, ya que sus poderes son similares a unos dioses y Jesucristo es Dios. *En la traducción occidental de la novela visual, en su versión de bruja, ella es nombrada como MARIA, debido a que en japonés su nombre es escrito en katakana (マリア) y no en kanjis como su nombre original (真里亞). *El nombre del padthumb|Akihito en el manga de Higurashire de María es Akihito-san, el cual es el mismo nombre del hombre por el cual la madre de Rena Ryuugu de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni dejó a su familia. Esto podría sugerir que el padre de María abandonó a Rosa para irse con la madre de Rena. *Nacio el 29 de Marzo de 1976 y su grupo sanguíneo es O. * Tiene cierto parecido con Rena Ryuugu de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ya que ambas tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos parecidos. *Si a Maria le pasa algo , su primo Battler se encargara de cuidarla pase lo que pase lo va a protegerla como si fuera su padre . *En La entrevista Con Ryukishi07 , Dijo que Maria No Tenia 9 años ni cursaba 4to año , tenia 10 años y cursa 7mo año. * El juego Favorito de Maria y Sakutaro es El Balon de Muerte y El Vertigo Montaña Rusa ( Battler la prohibe subir ahi ya que lo a hecho Maria) *En Su Cumpleaños , El Aguafiestas Que Arruino Su Pastel de 4 Pisos y Sabores Fue Battler Ushiromiya. Galería Maria (1).jpg|Sprite de Maria en la novela original 352px-Maria_Ushiromiya.gif|Referencia de Maria en el anime Ougon-maria.png|Maria en Ougon Musou Kyoku Ushiromiya.Maria.full.801022.jpg Shot101.png|0x0051 Remake de PS3 ep5_1_mar_EP5_1_mar.png|Sprite de María ep4_2_mar_2_EP4_2_mar_2.png|Sprite MARIA 448px-Ushiromiya_Maria4.png|Sprite de María con vestimenta casual CG_Maria_Rosa_Sakutaro.jpg|CG Rosa, María y Sakutaro CG_Rosa_Maria.jpg|María y Rosa en Nocturne of the Truth and Illusions CG_MARIA.jpg|CG Lady MARIA Manga t11_12.jpg|Maria en el manga de Alliance of the Golden Witch b011.jpg|Maria en el manga de Requiem of the Golden Witch Twilight.JPG|Maria en el manga de Twilight of the Golden Witch 666.PNG|Maria en el manga de Requiem of the Golden Witch Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon Musou Kyoku en:Maria Ushiromiya Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Brujas Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Ushiromiyas Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes de 1986 Categoría:Niñas